As a memory device included in a memory system, there is known a magnetic storage device (MRAM: Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) which employs a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element.
The magnetic storage device includes, for example, a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element. The magnetoresistive effect element includes a storage layer, a reference layer and a shift cancelling layer, which have magnetization. The magnetoresistive effect element can store data, for example, by setting the magnetization orientation of the storage layer to be either parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization orientation of the reference layer.